Ore no Saiai
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: For future updates and BNHA stories, please go to Ao3 account. I will no longer be posting/updating here.
1. Chapter 1

**Every day, I love you more.**

Tokoyami Fumikage blinked in the bright sunbeams hitting his face. The white sheets of the futon were tangled around his legs and the rest of his body from the waist up was encompassed in warm, muscular arms. The fragrant scent of jasmine incense wafted in from outside the room but inside, the mixture of sweat, passion fruit soap, and the lingering remains of the lavender candles were overpowering it.

They'd been together for over a decade, married on Friday, and were now celebrating their honeymoon weekend at a small inn up on the mountains. Yet every time Tokoyami awoke in Shouji's strong arms, his head resting between the neck and shoulder, it felt like he was living in a dream. But it was a beautiful reality. One he was more than content to be awake for.

"Good morning," Shouji murmured.

Tokoyami smiled. "A good morning indeed."

Shouji rubbed a hand up Tokoyami's torso, lifting up the wedding band hanging around the other man's neck by a chain. He raised it to his unmasked lips and kissed it. Tokoyami smiled lazily and did the same to Shouji's ring. The metal jingled softly against the dog tags he gifted his lover a year ago when they decided to start living together.

The birdman felt a hand tenderly caress his bare thigh, it was big enough to wrap around half of it and gentle enough to send an excited shiver up his spine. Another hand found its way to the back of his head, strong fingers massaging his skull through the black feathers. They were chest to chest, legs smoothly rubbing up against one another, and Tokoyami reached up to run his thumb over Shouji's jaw.

"You're so cute," Shouji chuckled. "Your feathers are soft and adorable when crooked."

Tokoyami's beak opened up as he wrapped his arms around the other man's thick neck, pulling himself up to kiss Shouji. "My feathers are always soft," Tokoyami grinned, running his fingers through the long white bangs that covered his husband's face. "Don't insult me."

"You're right, sorry," Shouji replied quietly. "But you know what isn't soft right now?"

Tokoyami rolled his eyes and pushed himself away. "Mezo, really?"

"You're the one who Frenched me like that, Fumi."

"We did it multiple times last night."

They only got up and put on their clothes after spending five minutes cuddling. It was hard to convince themselves and each other that they couldn't spend the entire day in the room. But Tokoyami didn't bother putting on his clothes from the other night so he just threw on Shouji's black undershirt which covered him down to his knees, one of the sleeves loosely hanging off his shoulder.

Shouji slipped on his boxer shorts and stood up, watching his lover stifle a yawn and rub his eyes. "You are not making it easy for me to want to leave this room," he remarked. He got up and pulled the other hero into his embrace from behind. "Are you sure we can't stay for a little while longer? I promise to make it quick."

"You're incorrigible," Tokoyami sighed, craning his neck to leave a peck on Shouji's cheek. "Get dressed already."

The hardest thing about getting ready in the morning was trying to keep their hands to themselves. They stood side by side at the sink, brushing their teeth, wanting to hold hands instead. They put on the clothes for the hike they'd be on that day, wanting to be dancing in the middle of the room instead. They sat across from each other in the cafeteria eating breakfast, wanting to be kissing amongst the other diners instead.

As Shouji went to use the bathroom, Tokoyami checked his phone, noticing a notification from his work email. He was on vacation and his husband made him promise not to think about hero business over the weekend. But what if it was from one of their comrades or the police asking for assistance because they needed Tsukuyomi specifically. He had to look to be sure.

Much to his surprise, the sender was someone he didn't recognize. His eyes widened as he read the contents of the message. He stuffed the phone back into his pocket just as Shouji stepped out, wiping all six of his hands with three paper towels.

"You okay?" Shouji asked. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"The sensation is certainly similar," Tokoyami replied.

Shouji sat back down. "Want to talk about it?"

Tokoyami scratched at the back of his neck as he contemplated this for a moment. There wouldn't be a point in hiding anything from the other man. They'd been together for so long that they were well aware of how bad it was to keep secrets, especially with something so monumental.

"I received an email," said Tokoyami. Shouji looked like he wanted to speak but he refrained. "It's not about work. Actually, it's from someone I don't know." Shouji raised an eyebrow though it was hard to see since most of his upper face was hidden under his hair. "My biological mother reached out and she requested to meet with me."

"What?" Shouji gasped, shooting up. "The woman who gave you up wants to see you?! Now?!"

"Not now," Tokoyami interjected. "But… at some point."

The larger man was still unsure about the prospect of his husband meeting his biological family but it wasn't his place to stop his decisions. With a heavy sigh and a quick hug, wrapping all his arms around Tokoyami, he said, "Okay, but… just tell me when you go meet her."

Tokoyami returned the embrace. "Of course. And… thank you for understanding."

"I don't," Shouji sighed into the black plumage, "but I can try."

Silently, they agreed to leave the subject on the back burner for the time being. The weekend was meant to be about them, just them. Nothing else in world was supposed to matter. So they left the inn hand in hand, getting onto the hiking trail together.

The sky was clear, a strikingly azure color streaked with the golden rays of the sun. Dry leaves and old twigs crunched underneath their feet as they followed the beaten-down, dirt path. Somewhere hidden in the foliage overhead, providing cool shade, was the singing of birds, chirping in a choir all their own. The soundtrack that played along the laughter and conversations of the hikers.

Tokoyami wasn't the type who considered strenuous physical activity to be enjoyable. But if it meant spending time with Shouji, he could deal. There was also something fun about hopping over thick tree roots and catching falling oak leaves together. They also talked about the past, the things that brought them to this point, and the future, the memories they planned on making or that would happen out of their control.

A freshwater lake waited for them at the end of the trail. Other people staying or living nearby were already playing along the shore. But Tokoyami and Shouji knew of a secluded area where not many frequented because of excessive litter. Lucky for them, as soon as Dark Shadow had cleared a small section of sand and grass for them, they were able to set up a pleasant place to relax.

"You know," said Shouji, "I thought I liked how you look without a shirt before."

Tokoyami smiled wryly, looking at his husband in his periphery as he slipped out of his pants. "Mhm?"

"But now," Shouji chuckled, " the ring on your collarbone is proof that you love me."

"You needed proof of my adoration for you?" Tokoyami laughed.

They stepped into the water, feeling chills run up their bones, and waded deeper in until they were waist-deep. They were aware of the children screaming and parents scolding just beyond the cover of rocks but they only cared about each other. As they swam around in their private realm, they didn't have to keep their serious public personas so they could act like kids as well, splashing each other and egging each other on.

"Wait, stop!" Tokoyami shouted just as Shouji created a massive wave with his arms. He became drenched from the head down, his feathers dripping. He spit the water out of his mouth in a single stream and with his eyes squeezed shut, he could hear his husband laughing at his expense. "The odds are stacked against me, you know," he said, referring to their vast difference in stature.

"Let's go two against one," Dark Shadow hissed.

"Wait," Shouji remarked before he was subjected to a pincer attack.

They managed to spend an hour waging a splash war and by the time they got out, they were both shivering uncontrollably. Tokoyami sneezed and Shouji immediately ran over to their bags, retrieving their big towel and draping it around his lover. Before he could get one for himself, Dark Shadow went around him and pushed him back over to Tokoyami.

"Bend down," Tokoyami whispered.

Shouji blinked before doing so. "Hm?"

The birdman wrapped his arms around the six-armed man's neck, pulling himself up and straddling his waist. They bumped foreheads as Shouji used his hands to support Tokoyami's legs. Their skin was wet as they pressed against each other but the warmth of their bodies felt nice as the rough fabric of the towel stretched around them.

"I adore your hair like this," Tokoyami chuckled, running his fingers through the white mass over the other man's face. The hairstyle hadn't changed much over the years they'd been together. "When it's messy like this, you become even more breathtaking which I didn't even know was possible yet I'm ecstatic that it is."

"Thanks," Shouji smiled. "Do you think it's getting too long?"

"That is entirely dependent on you," Tokoyami replied.

Shouji raised a hand to hold the birdman's head, the feathers tickling his fingers. "I think you're lucky these don't grow. It's so difficult to manage my hair sometimes." His hand morphed into a mouth and it planted a kiss on the side of Tokoyami's beak. "Your feathers also make you look adorable."

"Not many options to alter the style though," Tokoyami chuckled. "Molting season is a pain too."

"I almost forgot you did that."

"I forget how beautiful you are at times."

"You really know how to make a guy swoon, huh."

Shouji fell backwards despite the fact that he was more than capable of maintaining their current form. But he wanted to sit cross-legged so that he could pull Tokoyami in closer to his body. They stayed that way, arms enveloped in one another, hair and feathers tangled up in each other, skin slowly warming up in the heat of their breaths and the sun.

They could've taken the rest of the day just to bask in the spring air but Tokoyami's stomach rumbled, signalling that it was time to have lunch. So they dried off, wrapped themselves in their towels, and took out their complementary bento boxes. Tokoyami didn't like being treated like a kid but he couldn't say no to Shouji feeding him apple rabbits by hand. The birdman also fed his husband the octopus sausage in exchange.

"Hey," said Shouji, "can you call me _that_ like you did on our wedding night?"

Tokoyami paused, chewing on a piece of shrimp. "…Pervert?"

"No, the nice one," Shouji muttered dryly.

Tokoyami chuckled, playing around with the remainder of their food with his chopsticks. He acted like he was pondering the request even though he knew exactly what it was he was being asked. He then raised his head and beckoned his spouse to come closer. Tokoyami enclosed an arm around him, pushing his beak up against Shouji's cheek, and whispered, "Beloved."

"That's the one," Shouji murmured, nearly dropping his lunchbox as he embraced Tokoyami. "I love you, Fumikage… my beloved."

"I'll cherish you, my beloved," Tokoyami chuckled, "Mezo."

Dark Shadow suddenly hugged them both. "I love you guys too!"

"We love you too."

 **A/N: This might become a sequel to One Week and 30 Things but either way, it follows their general storyline. So if you want to keep up with the plot here, I'd recommend reading those though it's not 100% necessary I would think. At least read 30 Things. Furthermore, I'm more active on Ao3 and you can also find me on Tumblr, both under the name ZeroUnitRGB. I've got links on my profile. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

 **Also "Ore no Saiai" means "My Beloved" because I couldn't think of a better title than that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to be with you forever.**

Shouji revelled in the cool night air on his skin, the twinkling stars in the heavens watching, as he kept his arms around his husband protectively. The only sounds came from the water as they shifted ever so slightly and the chirping of crickets nearby. Most of the other patrons were either participating in the inn's special test of courage or eating dinner so they had the whole outdoor hot spring to themselves.

The words 'test of courage' got Tokoyami excited but the enthusiasm vanished as soon as it came. Most likely because of what happened the first time. So he wanted to wash away the nerves first and Shouji was more than happy to be alone together. With no eyes watching them.

"Keep your hands up," Tokoyami chided sleepily. "It doesn't matter if it's just us."

"Sorry," Shouji chuckled. "Are you tired?"

Tokoyami leaned into Shouji's side, resting his head on his shoulder. "A little, yes."

"Maybe we should go to bed after this then."

"Mm… perhaps."

There were times when Shouji wondered how comfortable it could be to lay upon someone like him. But Tokoyami seemed to enjoy putting his full weight against the large man's muscular torso. It wasn't long before his breathing became gentler and his eyes didn't even blink open. He managed to fall asleep right then and there.

Shouji smiled, looking down at his cute husband before adjusting the towel around his neck to cover his mouth and nose. As slowly as possible, he lifted Tokoyami out of the water, cradling him carefully as he used his other hands to cover them up. Once he managed to dry them off, he got them dressed in their bathrobes and carried Tokoyami back to the room.

He knew how much his spouse hated being treated like a kid. But it couldn't be helped sometimes. Not to mention, the juxtaposition between solemn melodrama and can't-even-function-without-affection was too adorable. Shouji felt like an anime character with the cartoon flowers popping out of head as he observed the sleeping birdman.

"I wonder," Shouji sighed, "what did I do before you?"

As the man tucked his husband in the futon, his mind wandered back to earlier days. Specifically, their wedding day. He could still remember Tokoyami fidgeting nervously with his black bowtie and himself looking in the mirror at his unmasked face. It was the one thing he had been anxious about yet even after the kiss, he didn't cover up. There was no reason to when everyone there loved him so much. No one would ever compare him to the monster that had given him his appearance.

"I finally get to call you my husband," Shouji grinned.

Tokoyami smiled back. "Truly a momentous occasion."

Toshinori (All Might) asked them to take their first dance as husbands to a song that Jirou had actually composed and recorded just for them. After the first dance, everyone else was allowed to join in. Ashido got everyone's attention by breakdancing barefoot in her pink dress. In the meantime, the couple went around meeting with their friends and family.

Through the massive crowd surrounding the pair, two people were barrelling their way through, pushing past their friends until they made it to the front. Without warning, the husbands were attacked by six arms, holding them tight and spinning them around like a hurricane. Everyone nearby had to take a few steps back to avoid getting hit.

"Mom," Shouji choked out. "Air."

"Father, you too," Tokoyami gasped.

The parents pulled away, apologizing through their jovial tears. The group of four stepped out onto the patio so that they could talk more privately. They could see the rest of the guests, through the glass doors, occupying themselves with cheering on Ashido and Aoyama in a dance battle. Well, some people continued to pass on their congratulations as they walked by.

Karasuma, Tokoyami's adoptive father, was a crow-man. There was a strong likeness between him and his son that it always surprised people to learn that the pair wasn't related by blood. The only notable differences were their eye colors and the fact that Karasuma's feathers were always slicked back. The mouth on the older man's beak was curled into a huge smile.

Mimi, Shouji's mother, was a broad-shouldered woman with four arms dressed in a modest blue gown. She curled her long black hair for the occasion and she only stopped crying recently. She'd been excited about the marriage since the engagement announcement so it took everything not to squeeze the air out of the men. She had to tightly grip the backrest of one of the patio chairs to resist.

"Oh, you both look so handsome," Mimi gushed. "Welcome to the family, Fumikage-kun!"

Karasuma affectionately patted Shouji's arm. "I wanted to say the same to you, Mezo."

"You're officially a…" "Shouji!" "Tokoyami!"

A draft passed through, lowering the temperature remarkably, causing them all to shiver as Karasuma and Mimi slowly turned to glare at each other. Their sons each took a step back. Shouji instinctively placed an arm around his husband's shoulders while Dark Shadow made an appearance, looking at the parents with worry rather than trying to make a joke out of this.

"Um, Mom?" Shouji called out tentatively. "Fumi and I, we decided not to take each other's name."

Tokoyami nodded. "Father took me in when no one else wanted me, I cannot simply forsake his name."

"We've come a long way as well," Shouji said to his mother. "You took care of me after… Gaburi caused us so much pain. Even after I became despondent in the wake of his betrayal and... I even have the same face as someone who hurt you, you loved me. I can't abandon your name either."

Dark Shadow wiped away a tear. "I'll keep my surname as well."

"For the last time," Tokoyami muttered, "Shadow isn't your surname."

Karasuma and Mimi probably felt silly for nearly getting angry over such a trivial detail. They were clearly touched by their sons' sentiments. But it was what the sentient Quirk had said that caused them to break out into laughter. The perfect way to diffuse the tension as they pulled their children into another round of hugs.

"Well, you're still a part of my family," Mimi said, pulling Tokoyami's head close and kissing the top of it. "Always."

Karasuma nodded in agreement. "Same here. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to us."

Just then, Yamada's (Present Mic) voice rang through the entire venue, calling for the couple to return inside for dinner. The rows of chairs had been removed by the workers, replaced with several tables with the appetizer course already waiting for them. The lights were dimmed, candles lighting their way to their own seating arrangement, and wine glasses glinting in the glow of the flames.

Everyone checked out the seating chart beforehand so they all knew where they were supposed to be. Shouji led the way for his little group to their table in the front. The grooms-people (Midoriya, Uraraka, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Koda, and Jirou) were already waiting there, patiently waiting for them to sit down with them. Karasuma and Mimi separated from them, going off to the table on the right with other family members.

"What are you guys going to do with the rings?" Uraraka asked.

Shouji glanced down at his hand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean during work," she clarified. "You fight with your hands so…"

Shouji hadn't even thought of that. The idea of losing something so precious immediately caused him to freeze. They could fight someone with a soap-related Quirk and the ring could slip right off! It could roll down the street and into the ocean, never to be seen again! He could remove it whenever they weren't working but it wasn't like they could predict villain attacks.

"We can wear them on a chain," Tokoyami chimed in. "It'll be easier to keep track of."

Shouji visibly relaxed. "Right, we can just do that."

"You froze up," Tokoyami smirked. "Were you that worried about losing a ring?"

Well, Shouji never had much in terms of material objects. For the most part, his most treasured objects were gifts from other people. A cell phone (that he never upgraded since he first got it) and a wallet from his mother and various trinkets from Tokoyami. The golden sun charm that hung from his phone, the dog tags with their names engraved on them, and now the wedding ring.

"It's precious to me," said Shouji. "I want to be able to hold onto those things until the day I leave this world."

Tokoyami became silent then. He was staring at the red wine swirl within his glass. It was Dark Shadow who spoke first.

"Don't say stuff like that," the sentient Quirk hissed.

"What?" Shouji blinked. "Like what?"

Dark Shadow squinted at the man, shaking his head as if he was severely disappointed. "You idiot—!"

"It's fine," Tokoyami interjected. "I know… nothing lasts forever. There will come a day when we won't be together." He looked over their guests, all laughing and lost in their own private worlds, too absorbed to really pay attention to them. It was only the grooms-people at their table that was focusing on the couple. "But until then, I want to spend every moment smiling with you."

Shouji hadn't even realized how bad it was to mention something like death at a wedding. It was meant to be a happy evening for him and he just had to bring down the mood. He awkwardly rubbed at his jaw, momentarily surprised when his fingers made contact with his skin instead of fabric, and tried to figure out the best way to rectify his mistake.

Just then, an earphone jack floated over towards them. "Hey, enough with the depressing mood," Jirou chided.

"Indeed," Yaoyorozu nodded as she raised her glass. "Today's supposed to be about love! I propose a toast!"

Shouji chuckled before taking Tokoyami's hand in his. "They're right… I'm sorry for saying that. I plan on being with you for a very long time." The rest of the table stood up, each holding up their wine glasses and waiting on the couple to do the same. "To love."

Tokoyami smiled back before raising his own drink. "To love."

The eight glasses clinked together, the ice jingling inside as they all took a swig. As they were about to sit back down, they heard a slam reverberate through the venue and three voices shout in unison from nearby. Looking over, they could see that it had been Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero, all looking wide-eyed and mouths agape at Bakugou and Kirishima.

"You guys eloped?!"

Five seconds of pure silence passed through before everyone was clambering out of their seats and swarming the accused duo. Former teachers, current co-workers, and schoolmates were asking a myriad of questions as they tried to find out what happened. When did they get to get together? Where did it happen? How could they not tell the rest of them?

Kirishima was trying his best to answer, holding up his hands in an attempt to communicate that they needed to slow down. He also glanced over towards Shouji and Tokoyami, as if to apologize for taking the spotlight. During this, Bakugou was just casually taking sips of his soup, blatantly ignoring everyone though it was clear from the vein on his forehead that he was annoyed.

"So we weren't the only ones," Tokoyami chuckled.

Shouji snorted from beside him. "I've actually known for a while."

"Really?" Tokoyami blinked. "How so?"

"I lived on the same floor as them," Shouji explained. And if he was being completely honest, he often used his Quirk to eavesdrop. Bakugou wanted to focus on becoming number one so he didn't want a romantic relationship. But while they never called each other their significant other, they behaved as though they were together. "I guess this means we weren't the first couple in class A to get married."

"Bakugou must've seen it as a competition," Dark Shadow remarked. "He wanted to be first to get hitched."

The couple looked at each other. "I believe it."

It had actually been Kirishima who suggested the place for their honeymoon. It was apparently a hiking trail that he and Bakugou often frequented during their holidays so they knew personally that the inn was LGBT friendly. He even told them about that 'secret' spot on the lake so they could be alone and away from onlookers.

Shouji returned to the present when his husband stirred. The birdman rolled onto his side and squinted up.

"Did I pass out?" Tokoyami asked groggily. "I didn't worry you, did I?"

Shouji chuckled, reaching over and gently rubbing the side of his spouse's face. He hadn't realized he'd been daydreaming for so long. "No, you just fell asleep, my beloved," he said quietly, "I was actually just about to go to sleep too."

For the longest time, Shouji had secretly stayed up later than his lover. Tokoyami had been plagued with violent nightmares after Dark Shadow went berserk all those years ago. He couldn't sleep without the lights on for fear that he might end up hurting someone else. There were some nights when he would just sit up in bed, knees to his chest, doing breathing exercises until fatigue caught up with him.

Worried about him, Shouji would always wait until the other man went to sleep before he could follow suit. It was painful having to watch him struggle with this turmoil alone, stubbornly refusing to ask for help. So Shouji pretended he didn't know until one night, he was awoken by a jolt on the other side of the bed. Tokoyami sat up straight, breathing heavily and furiously trying to rub away his overflowing tears.

Shouji held the other man in his arms until dawn. It was so painful, not knowing what to say or do for his sobbing lover. But it must've been enough because Tokoyami finally opened up about the root of his insomnia when he had calmed down. After that, it became a habit for Shouji to wait in the dark until he knew that Tokoyami had gone to sleep peacefully.

"I haven't had a nightmare in weeks," Tokoyami reminded him. "You don't have to suffer for my sake. You should take care of yourself too."

Shouji used a morphed a hand to kiss Tokoyami's cheek. "Just in case… you know? Because… you never know."

They made a promise to always protect each other. That didn't just mean trying to live the longest they could together but making sure the other was safe. So regardless of what Tokoyami said, Shouji swore to himself to always be by his side.

"Thank you," Tokoyami whispered.

Shouji reached up for the cord, turning off the light and immersing them in darkness. "I'll always protect you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a wonderful family, including you.**

A week passed since the honeymoon. Tokoyami wanted to return to work right away, doing patrols and fighting villains, as if he needed to make up for lost time. But for personal reasons, he had to extend his vacation with permission from his manager. First, he wanted to talk to his father about meeting his birth mother. Then, he had to actually schedule said meeting.

Karasuma was surprised by this sudden development and Tokoyami understood why. It'd been over twenty years since they became a family so it seemed strange for someone to reach out now. Especially considering the fact that Tokoyami had been on the news several times since entering U.A. One would think that it would be hard to confuse one bird-headed individual hosting a demon for someone else.

"You're sure about this?" Karasuma asked.

They were sitting across from one another at a cafe in Shizuoka Airport. Karasuma was in his pilot's uniform, his coffee untouched, as he leaned forward. He looked at his son with concern reflected in his eyes. Tokoyami looked between his father's expression and his phone screen where the email he received stared back.

His birth mother's name was Meruko Akira. Of course, he couldn't remember a thing about her. She had abandoned him less than a week after his birth. He understood why. It would've been hard for anyone to handle a child whose Quirk went berserk at night when he cried. But for them to go as far as refer to Dark Shadow as a Curse and leave him at the doorstep of a orphanage without showing their faces, it felt cruel.

"I want to know more about my heritage," said Tokoyami.

Dark Shadow hesitantly peeked out. "I'm… curious as well."

What kind of woman was Meruko to toss them aside? What made her want to reconnect now after all this time? Why didn't she mention anything about his birth father? These were the questions that ran rampant within Tokoyami's heart and he felt entitled to at least getting some of them answered. But he was well-aware that he may need to steel himself for some of her responses.

"I won't stop you," Karasuma sighed. "It's your call to make."

"Thank you," said Tokoyami.

Karasuma's pager went off, telling him that he was needed on board. "That's my cue," he muttered, quickly downing his cold espresso and kissing the top of his son's head. He also patted Dark Shadow's head who gleefully accepted the gesture. "I'll call you when I land. Be sure to tell me how it goes."

"Of course," Tokoyami nodded. "Fly safely."

"I will," Karasuma smiled.

The hero and his Quirk were soon alone at the table, trying to finish his blueberry muffin as he figured out how to respond to his birth mother. The sound of a breaking news bulletin caught his attention on a nearby TV. On screen, he could see a reporter standing in front a building that had been set ablaze. Blink and you'd miss pro hero Deku zipping inside and rescuing victims by carrying them out safely.

"Izuku's doing great!" Dark Shadow remarked cheerily.

Tokoyami nodded, a smile on his beak. In the last Hero Billboard Chart rankings, it was announced that Midoriya had maintained number one hero for the fifth year in a row. Todoroki, number two, was proud of his best friend, while Bakugou, number three, was ready to throw down. Tokoyami was content with his own spot at number thirteen.

"Whoa, Dark Shadow!" someone called out. "Does that mean you're Tsukuyomi?"

Tokoyami was used to being recognized out of costume. But every time he saw fans looking at him with admiration, it was always a surprise.

"Indeed," Tokoyami greeted, "I am Tsukuyomi."

The group, of what looked to be college students, gasped in response, their eyes twinkling as they asked for autographs and pictures. Tokoyami happily obliged their requests before waving them off to their flight. Dark Shadow even got some head scritches and was asked for photos as well which thrilled him.

Tokoyami raised his phone up to Dark Shadow. "What do you think?"

"Looks good," said the Quirk. "So we'll be meeting Mother soon…"

"Are you nervous?"

"As nervous as you are."

Tokoyami returned to his black Cadillac and immediately turned on the radio. Every hero could connect to the police station so they could stay up to date with local crimes. There was a bank robbery going on at the moment but it seemed no one could do much because there were hostages involved. Apparently, Earphone Jack was already there, trying to lead negotiations though it didn't seem to be very effective.

Without any discussion or thought, Tokoyami punched in the address into his GPS. As he took off, Dark Shadow secured his seatbelt and retrieved the costume case from the back. He'd gone through some upgrades over the years, trading in his cloak for a mantle that still provided shade but freed up his arms for maneuverability. He also got goggles to filter out excess light and allowed him to see in low light which paired well with new support items that Hatsume finished recently.

"Should we call Kyouka?" asked Dark Shadow. "I feel like we should let her know that we're coming."

Tokoyami chuckled as he slowed down at a red light. "Why not surprise her? Revenge for last time."

"You have to admit," said Dark Shadow, "it was kind of funny when she scared you with that shout."

The hero grimaced at the memory. But there wasn't much time to dwell on it as the crime scene came into view. The bank was surrounded by several police cars, the sirens blaring loud and flashing bright causing Dark Shadow to retreat inside. Jirou stood at the entrance with a bullhorn to her lips and it became clear that the situation was more urgent than the report implied.

An officer noticed the oncoming car and walked over. "Civilians are advised to—."

Tokoyami stepped out, watching his eyes widen. "I'm no civilian."

"Ts—Tsukuyomi!" he gasped. "My apologies, I—I—."

"It's fine," said Tokoyami, getting out of the vehicle and marching over to his former classmate. He wondered why there weren't any other heroes present before coming to the conclusion that they were likely held up with other dilemmas. "Earphone Jack, how many hostages have the criminals taken?"

Jirou didn't even turn to acknowledge his presence. He noticed that she had one of her jacks plugged into the ground, listening to what was going on inside. "I hear three bank robbers, all male, and about ten civilians. One of the robbers is armed with a semi-automatic weapon and it's unclear what they're Quirks are."

"How did you get all that info?" asked Dark Shadow.

"Morse code," Jirou replied. "We've got an inside eye."

Tokoyami and his Quirk glanced at each other, curious. Before they could ask though, the doors flew open and three men with their faces obscured in balaclavas, forced their way past. Tokoyami attempted to strike at them but Jirou threw out an arm, preventing him from doing anything as they pushed past a policewoman and climbed into her car, driving away with a screech.

Just then, a loud roar penetrated their eardrums. Tokoyami watched, completely dumbstruck as a lion came stampeding down the street on the opposite side, flanked by a cheetah and a tiger. Riding on top of the center wildcat was a familiar muscular man dressed in a muted yellow and red suit, with a rock for a head, wearing a mask that seemed to act as a high-tech speaker, amplifying his voice.

"Koji?!" Tokoyami and Shadow blanched.

The hero in question, Koda, commanded his companions like a general. "Ichida! Nitora! Dodge away from me when the bullets come!"

As he had anticipated, a window rolled down and the barrel of a gun opened fire on the beasts. But they evaded easily as Koda ordered the lion (Sanshi) to jump onto the hood. The driver was clearly shaken by this development as evident by the crazed swerving but the lion clung onto the car, digging its nails into the metal. The cheetah and tiger soon returned, swiping at the tires and popping them since the car was already slowing down to avoid crashing.

"Damn it!" one of the robbers grunted, taking aim at the hero.

Koda didn't falter though, making one more command for another unseen animal. A screech suddenly pierced the air and a falcon shot down faster than a rocket, grabbing the firearm in its talons and taking for the skies once more. The disarmed criminal was stunned as he tried to take shelter from the snarling tiger that was coming to maul him.

"Nitora, stand down," Koda ordered before dismounting. He landed with a thud beside the passenger seat door where he could see the bank robbers shaking inside. "One of you got bit, didn't you? If you don't want to die from the venom or clawed at by my friends, I suggest you surrender to the police and return the money you stole."

"Yes sir!" they squeaked.

"Bit?" Tokoyami muttered.

Jirou gestured over to the bank and they watched as a bunch of king cobras slithered out along with a woodpecker. The snakes were followed by the captives who were given police attention while the bird landed on Jirou's shoulder, the one she had referred to as the inside eye. In other words, this was Koda's big debut as a hero. It looked like a bunch of news stations had caught the whole battle too.

"So that's why they ran out like that," said Dark Shadow. "Man, Koji's a badass!"

"The snakes also lined themselves up in the kanji for friend," Jirou explained. "So the civilians could be at ease."

Tokoyami had to admit that it was impressive and he couldn't help feeling a touch of pride at seeing the reporters ask dozens of questions. Koda removed his mask as photos were taken of him detaining the criminals and feeding his animals with treats from the pouches lining his shoulder harness. It was clear that he still hadn't gotten the hang of being interviewed yet and the reporters were surprised to hear his high-pitched, boyish voice.

"So that's why he took so long to go independent," Tokoyami mused.

Jirou nodded. "He trained each of these animals to have more skills than just fighting."

"Remarkable," said Tokoyami. "At this rate, he may even surpass you."

"Well, excuse me Mr. I'm-in-the-top-twenty," Jirou smirked. "I'm rising up the ranks too!"

He didn't say it out loud but he was relieved that Jirou and Koda were smiling and capable of working together. He'd been worried since they went out a few times. But then Kaminari found the courage to confess his feelings and Jirou spent a day in solitude before realizing that she still felt the same. Koda put on a brave face, saying that he understood. Tokoyami and Shouji were the ones who saw him cry.

That had been three months ago. Koda and Jirou, they were still friends. For that, Tokoyami was happy.

"When did he decide on the redesign though?" Dark Shadow asked, referring to Koda's new costume.

"I think it's from the same company you got yours," said Jirou. "What was it called?"

"Heart of Lines Design & Support Company," Tokoyami replied. "They do excellent work."

Jirou placed a hand to her chin. "Maybe I should consider going for an upgrade too."

"You used to be Wildheart's sidekick!" The voice of one reporter rang, gaining the attention of everyone else nearby. "I recognize you because I got to see the two of you in action once. You're the Petting Hero: Anima, right?"

"I used to be," Koda smiled. "Now, I'm the Beastmaster Hero: Anima!"

Tokoyami couldn't help the feeling of pride that swelled upon hearing that new, more appropriate title. "You've really grown up, Koji."

Once the young heroes were able to separate themselves from the authorities and the media, they went to check out Koda's new office which doubled as a zoo. Apparently, he had to save up in order to afford a building that could house the animals and allowed him to do a lot of remodeling. Shouji and Yaoyorozu helped him out for the months it took before Anima Hero Agency officially opened for business.

After spending the rest of the day patrolling and hanging out, Tokoyami returned home. He noticed the lights were on so that meant Shouji was already inside. He looked down at his phone, knowing that his birth mother had emailed back but he had yet to actually check the reply. The main thing that had been bugging him about meeting with this person was that she wanted a favor from him now that he'd made a name for himself. Would that be the case? He wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"Fumikage," a voice called out.

Tokoyami looked up, seeing his husband standing at the door wearing an apron. "Hey…"

"I heard the car," Shouji explained. "How was your day?"

Tokoyami could tell that his spouse wanted to ask many other questions as well. Are you meeting with your mother? What did Karasuma say? Do feel anxious? But what he actually said brought a smile to Tokoyami's face and put him right at ease. Besides, he could talk about those things later. Right then, he just wanted to have dinner with the one he loved, which he could smell through the open door.

"It was great," Tokoyami replied. "Did you see Koda's hero debut?"

Shouji nodded. "It was all over the news. He's really grown up."

They took their conversation indoors where the dinner table was set and food was waiting. Shouji spent a lot of time practicing on his own and applying the same precise, multitasking he had in doing physical chores into cooking. Eventually, he improved enough to make a balanced, delicious meal that Tokoyami always looked forward to eating with him.

"He's been training wolves now too," Tokoyami mentioned, sitting down.

Shouji scooped white rice into their bowls. "Koda? The district barely approved his cats."

"I heard it took months," Tokoyami chuckled. "But he'll wear them down and convince them."

They talked more about their friends, Dark Shadow joining the discussion too. The fact that Midoriya started from breaking his own bones to now being the number one hero. How Bakugou and Todoroki both transferred to Tokyo to take on bigger jobs. So it was a good thing Koda decided to make his start in Shizuoka to make up at least some of the difference. They were already making predictions on where his first rank would land him on the next Hero Billboard Chart.

No matter what happened with his mother, it would be okay. His father, his friends, his Quirk, and his beloved were always around. They were his family.

Tokoyami sniffed. "Is something burning?"

"The pie!" Shouji yelped.

 **A/N: The costume upgrades I described for Tokoyami and Koda are actually drawn by heartoflines on Tumblr. Be sure to check him out because he is an incredible artist and the redesigns just look so ridiculously amazing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Every moment away from you, I spend missing you.**

" _We've arrived at Fukuoka Station._ "

Shouji opened his eyes, breaking from his meditative state as he stretched out his limbs in the booth. He glanced out the window to see the platform come to view as the train slowed. He stood up, accidentally bumped his head on the overhead rack, and swore under his mask as he rubbed at the sore spot. He was really out of it as all he could think about was his husband's lunch which he unfortunately finished eating an hour ago.

His mother, Mimi, needed help packing up and moving to Tokyo so he'd be away from his husband for a few days. Tokoyami offered to come along but Shouji insisted that it'd be fine with just him. He wished he hadn't said that because he wanted so badly to fall asleep together or watch a movie or just cuddle in the seat.

Coming out into the city he grew up in was a good distraction from those thoughts. The tall buildings and bustling crowds made him feel at home as he could blend in with the masses easily despite his large stature. Most people were too busy with whatever they were doing to care about one other person.

"Mezo!" a voice called.

Shouji noticed two right hands waving to him by a minivan. "Mom, sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," Mimi giggled. "I just got here myself. Did you eat already?"

"Yeah, on the train," Shouji nodded.

Mimi's construction firm merged with a larger company. In order to continue getting more work, she decided to move to Shinjuku. She also didn't need all the room back home since she was living alone so she found a humble apartment to call her own.

Like her son, she didn't own too many material objects aside from necessities. But there wasn't much of a point in hiring a bunch of a movers to carry the larger pieces of furniture when Shouji had the strength of several men. All he had to do was help arrange everything she wanted to take with her into boxes and then carry the heaviest things (couches, tables, television, mattress) into the moving van in the morning.

Shouji suddenly felt better about not having Tokoyami by his side. When they first moved after losing his father, they didn't bother unpacking everything they had since it was hard enough looking at some of their belongings. His first bike, old toddler clothes, stuffed animals, and photo albums filled from back to back with his baby pictures. It was a treasure trove of embarrassments.

"You kept all this?" Shouji remarked.

Mimi nodded as she blew at the layer of dust covering the shelves of cardboard boxes. He couldn't even remember a time when either of them even entered this part of the house. It was just forgotten the moment they moved in. He was sure they had planned on unpacking but never got around to it because his mother was too busy trying to get him to stop hiding inside his room.

"Oh, look at this!" Mimi cooed. "Do you remember this?"

She held up a tiny pair a bright blue footie pajamas with a cute red octopus mascot on the chest. It was custom made by his grandmother to fit his extra limbs. The sleeves had hung loosely around the skin that connected his arms so it wouldn't constrict his movements yet still kept him warm. If only he had more clothes that could accommodate his body shape like that.

"I remember it," Shouji grimaced.

Mimi looked back at the boxes. "Maybe we have a photo of you in it."

"Uh…"

"I'm sure Fumikage would love—!"

Shouji quickly snatched the box labeled 'Memories' out of her hands. "He doesn't need to see it!"

The contents of the box rattled about wildly in his arms and something flew out, falling onto the floor. There was the sound of glass shattering, causing them to panic, wondering if it was important. But they froze upon finding the broken picture frame on the floor. A younger Mimi smiled up at them in her wedding dress and beside her, a man with the same face as Shouji, grinning broadly at the camera.

It was unreasonable to miss someone you only knew for the first few years of your life. They were spent being treated as something other than a human being or even a family member. To Gaburi Kiba, his own flesh and blood, was food.

The pain must've been far worse for Mimi who had fallen in love with Gaburi. She trusted him enough to want to spend the rest of her life with him. To bear his children. To devote her life to him. But without batting an eye, he betrayed her trust by taking their son and ripping off his arms repeatedly in order to satiate his cannibalistic tendencies.

It was easy for Shouji to hate him. But it must've been miserable for Mimi.

Shouji looked up at his mother, seeing tears spilling down her face as she stared at the wedding photo. The memory of his own marriage ceremony was still fresh on his mind. He didn't think it was possible to be happier than that moment. Judging by the smile, one he hadn't seen in a long time, Mimi must've felt the same back then.

"Mom?" Shouji broached softly. "You okay?"

"I should… really throw some things out," Mimi finally sighed, her voice shaking.

Now that Shouji thought about it, he had no idea how his parent even met let alone why they decided to get married. What attracted Mimi to Gaburi and vice-versa? How did they know each other? What did they love about each other? If the emotional connection between them was anywhere near as how hard he fell for Tokoyami, then he had to wonder what went wrong.

Shouji rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Mimi replied. She was still looking at the photo with a forlorn expression.

"How did you and Gaburi fall in love?" he asked. He didn't want to run the risk of looking at her. There was a book with pressed flowers inside, some Valentine's Day cards, and an engagement ring. This box wasn't about his childhood, it was about his mother's love life. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

The faintest of smiles crossed the woman's lips. "No… if you're curious, I'll tell you."

They put the packing on hold as they moved to the living room. Shouji put a pot to boil on the stove for tea while his mother sat on the couch, mentally preparing herself he assumed. This would be the first time he'd be hearing the story and she was probably going to be reliving memories that had long since been buried. They only resurfaced ten years ago when Gaburi had escaped from prison and attempted to abduct Shouji.

"You still don't have to do this," said Shouji.

"I don't mind," Mimi sighed. "I think it's an important story, anyway."

Shouji patiently waited for his mother to find a place to start as he served their drinks and joined her on the sofa. She seemed to be staring off into the middle distance. But when Shouji followed her line of sight, he could see she was looking at a framed photo sitting on the TV stand. The first picture they took as a family following the initial arrest of Gaburi. He was wearing a mask. And he knew he wasn't smiling.

"It's a terrible photo of me," Shouji chuckled, hoping to break through the tense atmosphere. He traced the rim of his cup with his thumb, changing his hand into a mouth to blow on it. "But a rather nice one of us, I would think."

"It is nice," Mimi nodded, "but there are better ones."

"New home, new photos," Shouji remarked.

His mother brought the green tea to her lips and took a sip. "He was a bartender when we first met," she said. It was almost too quiet to hear. "I went to his bar a lot with my co-workers or friends and he… was honestly quite charming though I know it's hard to believe now."

That was an understatement. Shouji couldn't picture someone like that as even close to charming.

Things between them became romantic one night when Mimi drank too much and needed to be taken home. It was the first time she had gone to the bar alone because all her girlfriends were out on dates. Perhaps part of it was out of loneliness or desperation but she clung to Gaburi after he helped her get back to her house safely. But even though she was infatuated, he was the one to ask her to dinner first.

It was difficult to make their schedules match but they made it work. As time went on, she found herself thinking about him more and more, his face and voice and touch pervading her mind. Eventually, they started cohabiting in a single apartment. It was hard to believe now but they really did spend their days together laughing at the littlest things and craving one another's company. At least, Mimi did.

"What made you guys decide to get married?" asked Shouji. "Did he…?"

Mimi leaned back. "No, he didn't propose. Actually… I became pregnant."

Shouji's eyes widened in shock. "You mean you had a shotgun wedding?!"

The woman laughed nervously, seemingly embarrassed by having her son learn about the circumstances surrounding her marriage. But she looked back down at her drink, her reflection looking back solemnly. "Maybe I should've known then that he wasn't truly in love with me. He was just taking responsibility for what he'd done."

"I don't think that's true," Shouji interjected, "at least, not completely."

"Hm?"

He didn't know why he felt compelled to come to the defense of a criminal, especially one who caused so much pain to him personally. But maybe it was for the sake of his mother who looked ready to break down crying all over again. She'd spilled enough tears over this man. She needn't waste more on him.

"If he didn't love you," said Shouji, "I don't think he would've stayed for so long." He fiddled with his fingers a bit, cracking his knuckles one by one to distract himself from looking up. "Perhaps he even tried to change for you. But then I…"

"Stop," Mimi huffed. " _You_ didn't do anything. You're not at fault."

He noticed a box of tissues was being offered to him as a drop of water landed onto the floor. Warm tears ran down his nose and along the edge of his mask, slowly soaking his cheeks as he tried to wipe them away. He came to the realization that he blamed himself for his parents ending up the way they did. After all, it was because of him that Gaburi's cannibalistic urges became more intense.

Mimi pulled her son towards her body, trying to cradle his massive frame. But the best thing about having more than two arms was the ability to give strong hugs. And it was something Shouji knew he needed as he buried his face in his hair and his mother's shoulder.

For the years that followed Gaburi's arrest, Shouji became quiet and emotionless. No one could ever figure out what he was thinking and wearing a mask didn't help. So it was difficult to make friends when no one knew how he was feeling. That is, until he got into U.A. and found a bunch of aspiring heroes that immediately accepted him unconditionally. And a certain beautiful birdman who allowed him to be vulnerable again.

"We should get back to packing," Shouji muttered, head in his mother's lap.

"Maybe later," she whispered. "For now, tell me about you and Fumikage."

"You want to hear the story of how we met and such?"

"If you're feeling up to it."

"…Sure."

Shouji stayed in his old room, empty, just like it was when he actually lived there. In the morning, he and Mimi carried everything into the moving van before getting into the car. He was going to stay with her at the apartment for one night and help set up the new place. But he spent every free moment thinking of going home and sleeping in the same bed as his husband.

After hearing the story about how his parents got together, he wanted to make sure Tokoyami knew he was always loved. The birdman suffered from abandonment issues even worse than him. He was even going to be meeting his biological mother soon so Shouji knew he had to be there to support him. But he needed support too. It felt strange to admit that to himself.

"I'm home."

Tokoyami was lying on the couch, a few steps away from the entrance, reading a novel. "Welcome back," he smiled.

He asked about how things went over the last few days and mentioned that he hadn't started on dinner because he wasn't expecting his spouse back so soon. But Shouji wasn't listening as he kicked off his shoes and ambled across the hall. He practically crashed onto the couch, his head landing on Tokoyami's stomach who let out a grunt in response.

"Tired," Shouji mumbled. "Just wanna sleep."

Tokoyami chuckled lightly as he ran his fingers through Shouji's hair. Dark Shadow made an appearance and curled up in a ball on the man's back. "Must've been a tough few days for you, huh," Tokoyami said quietly. "Rest all you want, love."

"Am I too heavy?"

"It's not uncomfortable."

Outside the house, Shouji had worried about a myriad of things. He wanted to make sure that neither of them would end up leaving one another. He didn't want their love to fade like it did for his parents. But while lying on top of Tokoyami, neither saying a word, gently being lulled to sleep to the sound of his breathing—he was content.

His concerns felt silly now. Shouji wasn't like his parents and Tokoyami wasn't like his own biological parents. They wouldn't end up making the same mistakes. Although those mistakes all related to having kids. Shouji couldn't help smiling behind his mask as he drifted into dreamland, thinking about raising a family of his own with his beloved.

"Is that," Tokoyami muttered, "a brochure for an adoption agency?"

One of Shouji's arms reached over to his back pocket, pulling out the piece of paper in question, and folded it into tight wad before flicking it off into the wastebasket. "What brochure?" he asked sleepily. "I want to go to bed."

Tokoyami chuckled, shaking his head. "Dark Shadow, little help?"

"Aye aye!" the Quirk saluted before lifting up Shouji. "Come on, big guy, to bed."

"We're going to have kids someday, right?" Shouji murmured.

"Someday," Tokoyami replied. "And we'll be just fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**You are my everything, past, present, and future.**

Tokoyami could see her through the window. A woman with long, black, spiky hair and dark red eyes, kept flattening her floral-patterned skirt as she looked around the coffee shop anxiously. He knew from their email exchange that her hair was actually feathers though they didn't act like normal feathers. He also knew that he was late to their meeting and he was about ready to turn tail and flee, never to return.

A strong hand gripped his small shoulder, keeping him from making that mistake. He looked up to see Shouji with the same unreadable expression that he always had. Though he personally knew that it was telling him it would be alright. So he took a deep breath, letting his nerves melt away as Shouji planted a kiss on his forehead through the mask.

"I'll be right here if you need me," said Shouji.

Dark Shadow perched himself on the other shoulder. "Don't forget me! You're not doing this alone."

"I know," Tokoyami nodded. "Thank you, Mezou, Shadow."

The birdman tentatively entered the shop, the bell ringing overhead as his Quirk returned into his host's body. Meruko looked up from her table, her eyes widening upon seeing him enter but she didn't call out to him. Now that Tokoyami thought about it, he didn't know what to refer to her as. It didn't feel right to call her Mother or by her name.

Meruko smiled at him as he pulled out the chair across from her. "You can… order something first."

"Oh," Tokoyami blinked, looking between the barista and his mother. "That's… that's fine." He'd fought a lot of powerful villains throughout the years but nothing could compare to how knee-buckling this moment was. "Um, my… husband will order something for me."

Shouji waved awkwardly from beside him. "Nice to meet you. Um, black?"

"Yeah," Tokoyami nodded.

It was difficult to look directly at the woman who didn't seem to have the same problem. Meruko was intently staring at him with the most forlorn expression, like she was seeing the late love of her life again. They both probably wanted to speak first but how were they supposed to start this conversation? Should they wait for Shouji to return? Actually, it looked like he was having a very pleasant talk with the barista.

"Coward," Dark Shadow hissed.

Tokoyami ignored him. "I didn't make you wait long, did I?"

"No, no," Meruko replied. She fiddled with a sugar packet, seeming unsure about whether or not to use it. "Look, I… I'm sure you have many questions for me." He could tell that his name was on the tip of her tongue but she restrained herself from even saying the first syllable. "Is it okay if I start by saying… I'm really sorry… Fumikage?"

Tokoyami stiffened upon hearing her say his name. "You're sorry?"

"I know, it's twenty-six years too late," she sighed. "But I really am."

Tokoyami had only been in there for less than two minutes and he was already about to start crying. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and silently prayed for Shouji to come back already. There was no way he could do this without shouting or breaking down completely. So he closed his eyes, shutting out the rest of the shop, and tried to calm down.

"Then why did you leave me?" Tokoyami croaked out.

He opened his eyes and saw Meruko holding her hands to her chest and Shouji awkwardly standing off to the side with coffees in his hands. He probably shouldn't have started with the heavy stuff right out of the gates. But he couldn't help it. Before he knew it, the words had tumbled out of his beak and now it was Meruko's turn to respond.

"It was cruel," said his mother. "You were just a baby and we… left you."

Shouji didn't want to interject so he just put down their drinks and quietly sat down. Underneath the table, he took Tokoyami's hand in his.

Meruko licked her lips, looking out the window as if the rest of her speech was somewhere there. "I wanted to keep you. I understand if you don't believe me, but it was… your father's insistence that we give you up." She took another shaky breath. "We were so young and inexperienced and we were terrified."

Dark Shadow slowly peeked out. "Of me?"

The woman nearly fell out of her seat upon seeing the shadowbeast. "Y-Yes."

The Quirk recoiled, hiding behind his host. Tokoyami had never seen Dark Shadow so subdued and timid without having to put some sort of control over him. Then again, this must've been tough for the beast as well considering he always blamed himself for them being unwanted. Tokoyami tried to gently coax him back out so they could talk properly.

"I," said Tokoyami, "I don't blame you for leaving me."

"What?" Meruko whispered.

He rubbed the top of Shadow's head. "I get it. We hurt you and destroyed your home…"

"Well, you couldn't control any of that," she said. She ran a hand through her feathers. "If we had just been a little more patient with you, a little more understanding, then this might not have happened. You and Dark Shadow, you two were just babies."

At some point, Shouji delegated himself to take care of people trying to snap photographs of them. It came to their attention that someone had tipped off the local media that pro heroes were there. Of course, they wanted to know the scoop about them and this mystery woman they were meeting with. So he excused himself to act as a sentry for the shop.

"So," Tokoyami sniffed once his husband was outside, "should I just…?"

Meruko nodded. "Ask me anything. I'll try my best to answer."

He didn't even know where to start. But his mother just waited patiently, giving apologetic glances over to Dark Shadow every now and then. So he came to the conclusion that this woman really did regret what she had done to him. She couldn't have known the kind of suffering her decision put him through but likewise, he had no idea just what he and Shadow had done to her.

"Well, why now?" he asked. "After over twenty years, why reach out now?"

Hesitantly, Meruko reached over and took his hands in hers. "Would you believe me if I said I meant to do this earlier?"

Tokoyami felt his throat become dry as he rasped out, "What stopped you?"

"My husband… and myself," she confessed. "You were… doing so well for yourself. Third place at your first U.A. sports festival and now you're in the top twenty best heroes in Japan, I didn't want to disrupt your success." He noticed that her fingers were tough and calloused. "I was also afraid that you'd reject me completely."

"Does my birth father still hate me?" Tokoyami inquired.

"He's… he fears you," Meruko said. "We got divorced a while back."

They completely lost track of time as they exchanged questions. To Tokoyami, it felt like they were making up for the years that had been lost between them. He learned that she was a seamstress until she got married, that her family was filled with bird-like people, and that she was so proud whenever his achievements were on the news.

He still didn't feel like this person was actually his mother. Just the woman who happened to share his blood. Yet he couldn't help but tell her old stories of his days in the dorm and his life as Morning Crow's sidekick in Kyushu. But it seemed she was most curious about the relationship between him and his father, Karasuma, as well as his husband.

"Father took great care of me," said Tokoyami. "There was a time when we hurt him."

Dark Shadow seemed to wilt at the memory. "It was all my fault."

"He forgave us," Tokoyami reminded him. "It was a long time ago."

He shared stories of his father teaching him how to cook and introducing him to the occult. He even threw in some funny tales about how Karasuma would sometimes try to stay up to watch horror films together despite not being able to take them. Meruko laughed along with him, seeming happy to know that he had such a good parent in his life.

Then they started talking about Shouji. Dark Shadow made sure to keep his gushing PG while Tokoyami thought about the best place to begin. There was that first day of class when he first noticed a student showing off his strength. Or perhaps the week that actually changed everything for them. Or their first summer when Shouji saw his worst side and still chose to stay.

Meruko smiled. "I can tell he means a lot to you."

"Mezo is everything to me," he said, touching his chest and looking down. "I love him completely."

Meruko checked her watch and told him that she had to go home. They both stood up and it seemed Shouji noticed that they were getting ready to leave because he stepped back inside. The mother and child didn't know how to say goodbye. Should they hug even after everything? It felt like there was so much more left unsaid between them.

"I've no right to call you my son anymore," said Meruko. "But I'll always love you."

Tokoyami smiled sadly. "I'm not sure I can love you, but I won't reject you from my life."

He didn't want to run away from his past. So he quickly took out a pen from his pocket and wrote down his personal email for Meruko to stay in contact. He didn't have any hopes in meeting his birth father but it didn't seem like he would've gotten along with such a person anyway. According to Meruko, he was the type who would've thrown a temper tantrum from finding out that Tokoyami married a man.

"Can I say one thing before we go?" Shouji asked.

Meruko had to crane her neck up to actually look up at the man. She was just a hair shorter than her son. "I suppose we haven't properly been introduced to one another." It was hard to tell if she was intimidated or just nervous about meeting someone so big. "Thank you for taking care of Fumikage for all these years."

"Of course," Shouji nodded. "I'm glad we got to meet."

Tokoyami wondered what his husband wanted to say. "Mezo?"

The six-armed hero took a breath, the same way the birdman does to calm down. "Meruko-san, you're part of the reason why Fumi used to wake up in the middle of the night, terrified that I'll leave him. It is because of you that he thinks he's not good enough for me. For that, I can never forgive you." Meruko looked down and Tokoyami was about to intervene. "But I also have to thank you."

Meruko blinked. "Thank… me?"

Shouji bowed. "Because if it weren't for you, I might not have met someone as wonderful as Fumi, my beloved."

"You idiot," Tokoyami huffed, a half-smile on his face. "You scared me there for a second."

Meruko seemed relieved as well. She took a step towards her son and placed a hand on his cheek, surprising him and causing his feathers to poof up involuntarily. She giggled a little. "He is wonderful, isn't he? Become the best hero you can be, Fumikage."

"Thank you," Tokoyami smiled.

"Dark Shadow too," Meruko added. "I haven't been the best, but I'll be rooting for you from now on."

The sentient Quirk was absolutely thrilled to be acknowledged and unlike his host, had no qualms with hugging the woman. She was shocked by the action but didn't pull away, instead returning the gesture warmly. "Aye aye! I'll watch over Fumikage for the both of us!"

"I'm counting on you," the woman laughed.

They went off in different directions once they were outside, waving goodbye from across the street before disappearing from each other's views. Tokoyami was a little awestruck by how well things had gone and knew he had to tell Karasuma all about it. Shouji could tell that his husband needed some time to process everything that had happened so he went to start the car.

Everything that Tokoyami had said was true. He understood why his parents were unable to care for him. He couldn't imagine there being many people that could handle a ferocious monster that destroyed everything in sight. Yet there were some people that would risk everything to save him when he was in that monstrous state. People like Shouji, his teachers, and his former classmates.

"You know, you're a bit of a hypocrite," Dark Shadow remarked.

Tokoyami's eyes narrowed on the beast. "What do you mean?"

"You're always accusing Mezo of being cheesy," Shadow reiterated, circling his host while practically taunting him to take control. "But you're just as corny yourself." In an overdramatic, low-pitched tone that was clearly supposed to be mocking Tokoyami, he stated, "Mezo is my everything. I love him completely."

Tokoyami's felt the heat rise to his face as he retracted Shadow. "I never said I _wasn't_ cheesy!" He also didn't dislike it.

"Is something wrong?" Shouji called.

He jolted before mumbling a response. He walked back to the car and got into the passenger seat.

They didn't exactly have a plan for the rest of the day. It would be their last vacation of the year since they agreed that they'd taken too many days off. It would be hard to find time for themselves since most heroes even had to be prepared to dispatch even at night. Tokoyami liked to operate nocturnally too so they knew they should use up the remainder of their day doing something special together.

They discussed places to go to dinner or if there were any movies they wanted to see. It was rare for them to ever full-on argue but they certainly had trouble agreeing on things sometimes. There was always some reason or another to dislike an option and one of them always found it. Finally, they came to the decision to just order pizza and rent a horror film.

They looked through the windshield at the orange tinted world outside. The buildings on either side rising as they leisurely passed them by. The radio was playing some current pop hit that neither could remember the name of but was catchy enough that they didn't bother changing the channel.

"How are you feeling?" asked Shouji. "About meeting your birth mom, I mean."

Tokoyami glanced out the window. "Not sure," he shrugged. "It feels as though I've opened Pandora's Box."

"Well… in this case, does it need to be closed?"

Tokoyami's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was rather unlikely but he imagined it was an email from Meruko and he couldn't help smiling a bit. "No, maybe not."


	6. Chapter 6

**I love your everything, really I do.**

Shouji loved every little thing about his husband. His over dramatic one-liners, his dedication to heroism, his strength as a fighter, his voice when he laughs, and just about any other aspect that Shouji could think of. Even if he learned something unexpectedly new about the birdman, he was sure he'd grow to enjoy it over time. That's how it was supposed to be.

Moving in together was a huge decision. Shouji lived in Shizuoka while going to U.A. but he had never considered it his permanent residence. That is, until he realized how hard it was to be apart from Tokoyami for too long. Still, he genuinely believed that there was no way he could find anything about the other hero to be less than endearing.

"I'm home," Tokoyami called.

The six-armed man looked up from where he was sitting on the living room floor. He had a black marker in hand and a cardboard box in another. It must've been an odd sight to find your spouse surrounded from all sides by random categorized boxes large enough to sit in.

"Welcome back," said Shouji.

Tokoyami dropped his hero costume case onto the floor and removed his shoes. "What are you doing?"

"Do you remember what you promised me this morning?" asked Shouji as he continued to write, the sharpie squeaking slightly. Judging from the expression on the birdman's face, it was obvious that he'd completely forgotten. Then again, it wasn't completely his fault since he was still in the process of waking up when he made the promise. "You said you'd throw out some of your things."

Tokoyami's eyes widened. "I never said such a thing!"

"Actually, you did," Dark Shadow piped up. "I was there, I heard."

The couple had opposing views when it came to materialism. One of them used to live without much of anything but the necessities. If it weren't for the fact that he wanted to keep in touch with friends and co-workers on a regular basis, he wouldn't even have a phone. As a matter of fact, he didn't even have a computer or laptop except at his office.

But the other, Tokoyami, had an impulse purchasing problem. Once, they went a week without using Amazon or Etsy and their bank called because of 'suspicious non-activity.' On sleepless nights, Tokoyami would browse through dozens of online stories and randomly buy clothes he'll only wear once, books he'll never actually read, and knick-knacks that only take up space.

"Don't pout," said Shouji.

"I'm not pouting," Tokoyami huffed.

True, it was physically impossible for the hero to pout with his head. But they'd been together for so long that they could differentiate expressions despite obstructions like a beak or a mask. So what would be considered a pout for most people was exactly the face that Tokoyami was making. And it was so cute in Shouji's eyes.

"Come on, it's easy," said Shouji, turning the boxes around to show off his writing. "Okay, look, things to donate go here, to sell go here, and to throw out go here." He gestured to the boxes in turn. "We can give some of your clothes to local orphanages or homeless drives. Though probably the former since you're…"

Tokoyami crossed his arms. "Go on, finish that sentence."

"…vertically challenged?"

"I don't have the stature of a _child_ , Mezo!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," Shouji quickly stated, holding up four hands in a show of surrender. If he was being completely honest, he enjoyed their size difference because it meant he could easily hold his tiny husband. He also thought it contributed to his general adorableness. "You know, we still have all those wedding gifts to open but no space to put everything."

Tokoyami sighed. "Okay… where should we start?"

The living room was their first target since it was what their guests would see first upon entering the house. As expected, Tokoyami became a defense attorney, making up cases for why an item should stay even if it was a complete lie. But Shouji fought back, he was not going to succumb no matter how cutely indignant Tokoyami became when making up some sentimental history about a postmodernist painting hanging over their couch.

"You bought this ceramic swan last week," Shouji reminded him. " _What_ purpose does it serve?"

Tokoyami snatched it away by the neck. "It symbolizes our love!"

The six-armed man shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he tried to see how this reach was made. He looked at the decorative avian with the ridiculously curved neck and almost oily-like shininess, wondering why their love looked so awful. But while he wanted nothing more than to just force him to put it into the trash, he was also incredibly curious. "Please explain."

"It's… fragile," said Tokoyami, clearly racking his head for a response. "And incredibly delicate but beautiful."

Shouji nodded along. "Okay, I was with you until that last word."

"Agreed," Dark Shadow chimed in. "Are we talking about the same swan?"

They were easily able to make him to relent. It was rather rare for the sentient Quirk to take Shouji's side instead of his host when since he was usually the one asking to buy random things. But it was their easiest fight. Because every other object came with an argument from both Tokoyami _and_ Dark Shadow. Shouji just had to stand firm on his position to get rid of their more useless belongings.

They took extra time at the bookshelf, trying to figure out which books Tokoyami genuinely wanted to read and which to take to their local bookstore. Then there were also the ones that he finished already but whether or not he wanted to keep them came into question. Even the novels he hated, he managed to come up with a reason to keep them. They were usually flimsy enough to be broken down in seconds.

There were also old video games and DVDs to toss. They didn't even have the systems to play some of them anymore. They were left untouched for such a long time that they were caked with a thick layer of dust. So they were all going to be sold or given away.

"The shelves have never looked so empty," Tokoyami bemoaned.

"We can fill them with new things," said Shouji. "For example, when the wedding photos come in, we'll have an album."

Tokoyami sighed, a small smile on his beak. "Yeah, you're right."

"Okay," Shouji chuckled, turning an extra hand to a mouth to kiss Tokoyami's cheek, "let's move on to clothes."

"Clothes?"

"Clothes."

Shouji detected a strange shift in his spouse's tone that was completely brand new. It was a mixture of surprise with a touch of fear but the reason for why was unclear. Was Tokoyami hiding a secret in his closet? He thought everything came out of there last year when some random hero blog exposed their relationship to the whole world.

Tokoyami very slowly pulled away, took two steps back, and then raced into their room. Shouji didn't want to drop the cases so he carefully set them down in the appropriate box before giving chase. He threw open the door in the hopes of catching Tokoyami redhanded. But he just saw the lower half of his husband's body sticking out of the messy bundles of clothes that had somehow manifested inside. Did they even have that many clothes together?

"What are you doing?" Shouji inquired.

Tokoyami responded with some muffled mumbles but he could make out the words, "I'm stuck."

"How?" Shouji snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. "How did this happen?"

This was the side to Tokoyami that the public never got to see. That the media rarely ever got to catch. In the privacy of their own home, the mysterious persona of a dark protector vanished and got replaced with a normal man. Someone who didn't try so hard to keep up with appearances and needed help to get some things done.

With Dark Shadow, they were able to excavate Tokoyami from underneath the avalanche. Most of the heavy stuff were Shouji's winter ponchos and vests. But once they cleared the way and Tokoyami was no longer breathing through thirty layers of fabric, he found what the birdman was trying to hide from him. Buried deep in the recesses of the closet was a couple of skirts, tights, and crop tops. All clothes typically designed and advertised towards women.

Tokoyami didn't seem to know what to do with his hands as he fidgeted around. "Those are, um, they're Kyouka's."

Now that was a believable lie. If only he hadn't performed all the telltale signs _for_ a lie. Shouji wouldn't have questioned it since Tokoyami had given a whole spiel a year ago about his reasons for not wanting to wear girl clothes. In Japan, the very idea of gayness has always been linked to being trans. It was why most homosexual men in the past had refused to come out. Because of the ignorant misconceptions connected to it.

Even on TV, gay men in the public eye would use feminine pronouns and even refer to themselves as women. So in order to avoid revitalizing those archaic stereotypes, Tokoyami made the decided to never wear anything that could misconstrue his gender. So the secret stash completely blindsided Shouji.

"It's cute," said Shouji.

"Are you talking about me or the skirt?" Tokoyami muttered.

"Turn around and maybe you'd know," Shouji remarked, holding one by the waistline. "But I thought—."

"I know, I know," Tokoyami groaned, hand on his face as if to hide his shame. He seemed like he was in a lot of pain over this. "I made this big deal about it last year and blew up at you but… I don't know. I was just curious. So I asked Kyouka to go shopping with me and she picked these out for me. I still… haven't worked up the courage to actually try them on though."

Shouji understood the other man's reasoning but he also felt it was kind of silly. The world has changed time and time again. In this case, for the better. Things weren't the same as they were before the dawn of superpowers. There were pro heroes that proudly advocated for LGBTQ rights and people all around the world were freely expressing themselves. Still, if Tokoyami felt insecure, it wasn't like Shouji could force him to do something.

"Well," said Shouji, "do you want to give them away?"

Tokoyami rubbed at his arm as he looked down at the clothes. "I don't know."

"Want to… try them on first?" Shouji suggested. "I can leave if—."

"No, stay," Tokoyami interjected. "If anyone is going to see me, I want it to be you."

Shouji waited out in the living room while Tokoyami got changed behind the closed bedroom door. The birdman just wanted a second opinion on the clothes before making his decision. Shouji was actually unable to sit still on the sofa though because he was so excited to see his husband wearing clothes other than pants.

He looked up when he heard a click at the door and Tokoyami stuck his head out. Very slowly, his spouse stepped out in a black, off the shoulder top with a skull on it and a dark red paneled skirt. To complete the look, he also wore ripped black tights and Shouji found himself wanting to use all six eyes and more to get a look from every angle.

"Oh wow," said Shouji.

Tokoyami was holding his elbows as he tried his best to avoid eye contact. "What do you think?"

"I think you look beautiful," Shouji replied, walking over to take Tokoyami's head in his hands. The black feathers were soft, but heating up gradually. He knew that his smile was visible even through his mask. "But I always think that of you no matter how you look. So it's more important to me to know… what do _you_ think?"

He chuckled a little, lacing his fingers with his husband's. "Truthfully, I'm not sure."

"Do you feel uncomfortable?" Shouji asked. "Do you think you look good?"

He led Tokoyami over to their full-length mirror. The birdman didn't say anything first, just tried to get a good look over his body. It was difficult to read his expression but he didn't seem to be put off by what he saw.

"I like it," Tokoyami finally stated.

Shouji wrapped his arms around him from behind. "I do too."

"Hey," Tokoyami laughed. "Get your hand off my legs."

"Which one?"

They laughed together as they fell onto the couch. Tokoyami didn't put up much resistance against his husband as they rolled around in the cushions, being planted with kisses from all directions, from many mouths. At the same time, his real mouth was whispering a bunch of things that he loved about the little bird. Like his laugh, or his strength, or his feathers, or his style.

They completely forgot about what they had been doing earlier. Their boxes laid out just within arm's reach, filled with random things they no longer wanted. The only thing they cared about in that moment was the one thing they _did_ want. And at some point, Tokoyami removed Shouji's mask so that they could kiss for real, vigorously. As if he wanted to remind the other man of how badly they wanted each other.

"So you really think I look beautiful in this?" Tokoyami asked.

"More than beautiful," Shouji replied. "You're always beautiful, my beloved."

They laid there on the couch, giving sleepy compliments while the minutes ticked by on the clock Shouji also wanted to get rid of. But he didn't want to move away. They really should be in bed too considering it was already one in the morning. But they were too comfortable to be bothered.

Shouji played with the hem of Tokoyami's skirt, rubbing a hand up and down his thigh. He was humming some tune from a music box that Tokoyami bought during one of his late night shopping sprees. He was going to get rid of that too. But it played so much that he came to like the song. It was clear that Tokoyami did too.

"How do you think I'd look in this?" asked Shouji.

"Beautiful, probably," Tokoyami said lazily. "Want to go shopping for one in your size later?"

Shouji cuddled up to Tokoyami's chest, just below his chin. He could hear his gentle heartbeat and it felt like he was being lulled to sleep. "I bet I'd pull it off better than you," said Shouji. "Though I doubt it, you look so amazing."

"Well I think you _would_ look better," he chortled. "Then again, I'm biased."

"Biased?"

"Because I think you're the most beautiful human being on Earth."

Shouji smiled into his shirt. "Then I'm pretty biased too."


	7. Chapter 7

**I will continue to grow as a hero and a person.**

Two years ago, Kamika Sora was in Shizuoka for the first time. The crisp January air beating against her face as she ran through the streets, searching frantically for U.A. She had ended up oversleeping since her train came in late. So she was frazzled, completely unprepared, and she forgot to charge her cell phone so she couldn't depend on that.

She turned a corner to see a massive crowd. Their voices overlapped as they tried to get a good look of the big scene. Even though Kamika had a crucial exam to take in five minutes, she had to check it out. Especially after hearing someone say, 'The Grand Three,' otherwise known as the great guardians of this district. They're a trio of heroes that formed an unofficial team due to their incredible compatibility and phenomenal cumulative strength.

Most people wanted to get a glimpse of the new number one hero, Deku. The green haired man could take down hundreds of villains in a matter of seconds. Then there were those there for Earphone Jack, a heroine who operated with sounds and beats, often the mastermind behind certain team-ups. Finally, the hero that Kamika had been a fan of since her childhood, Tsukuyomi.

"Tokoyami-san," Kamika smiled broadly.

There was only spot where she could see them above the crowd. So while everyone was distracted, she climbed to the top of a streetlight and perched there. Down below, the aforementioned heroes, stood side by side as a bank robbery was in progress.

"Seems like a gang," Jirou remarked. "I can hear about five or six inside."

Midoriya nodded as he relayed the known information of the enemies' Quirks. "There's a three second delay between recharges."

"Three seconds," Tokoyami chuckled, "think that's short enough for you?"

"It's not a challenge, but it'll have to do," Midoriya grinned.

The guys quickly got into position. Blink and you'd miss Midoriya suddenly dashing to the back of the building while Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to climb to the rooftop. Kamika watched with wide eyes as the birdman discreetly cracked open a vent before disappearing inside. Jirou was the only one who hadn't moved though she was communicating with her comrades through an earpiece.

"Follow my beats," Jirou told them. "At each second one, I expect you guys to move."

Midoriya and Tokoyami silently crept to their assigned locations before responding. "Understood."

The heroine started counting and two seconds passed. There were gunshots and what sounded to be a beam fired from inside. But Tokoyami instantly shot out a black claw that acted as a wall to protect the hostages and minimize the damage. In the next two seconds, Midoriya jumped in, lunging for the five villains and taking them down in a flash. The last one was freaked out and tried to make a break for it but as soon as he got outside, an earphone jack looped around his neck, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Don't make me take your eye out," Jirou warned.

"Sorry," Midoriya called as he stepped out, his award-winning smile on his freckled face. "Took a millisecond too long."

Tokoyami soon followed close behind, the group of knocked-out villains ensnared by his Quirk. "Was that what it was?"

The masses erupted into excited cheers as the media immediately tried to hound them for questions. The heroes professionally smiled and waved at the cameras while leading the criminals into the police cars. They also politely avoided questions until they could make sure the hostages were safe.

"For The Grand Three, you guys are rather short."

Tokoyami's eye twitched while Jirou pretended not to hear. Midoriya immediately tried to defuse the situation.

"You guys were amazing!" Kamika shouted, getting their attention. "How did you—?"

Everyone gasped as they watched the teenage girl stand up and slip on the frost. She plummeted down the seven foot tall pole, letting out an involuntary scream, causing the heroes to spring into action. But it was Tokoyami who reacted first, stretching out Dark Shadow's claws so that they acted as a cushion to break her fall. Very slowly, he pulled her towards them, ready to scold her if it weren't for the fact that he recognized her.

During Tokoyami's first year in U.A., he went to Kyushu for his on-the-field work experience after the Sports Festival. It was actually the week that brought him closer to his classmate and lover, Shouji. But he also met a little girl there who hoped to become a hero herself.

"What were you doing up there?" Jirou chided.

Midoriya continued smiling. "Don't be too hard on her. I used to do things like that all the time."

"Deku," Jirou groaned, "that doesn't make it better. _Set_ an example.

The birdman didn't say anything at first, he barely heard his companions speaking. Kamika was staring down timidly, refusing to look up at the heroes (though she was actually around their height) until her ears were met with silence. Tokoyami let out a disappointed sigh when he remembered what day it was.

"You probably have some place to be, right?" Tokoyami asked. He gestured down the street. "If you're looking for U.A., you should hurry before you miss the entrance exam." The other two heroes looked on with surprise while Kamika's eyes widened with each word. "You don't want to be barred from getting in just because you were late."

"Oh, you're right!" she gasped. "I'm gonna be late! Thank you!"

Tokoyami chuckled softly as she took off. "You really take after your grandfather."

The group went off for a stroll once they finished giving their testimonies. They were excited about that year's entrance exam since both Eri and Kouta were participating as well. They were both being trained by pro heroes already so they should be fine. On the other hand, Tokoyami had no clue what Kamika had gone through since he last heard from her.

The former classmates couldn't help reminiscing how their own exam had gone after getting bubble tea from their favorite shop. Midoriya didn't enjoy talking about how he broke his legs and arm, thinking he had failed because he got no villain points. Jirou apparently freaked out as well since she only took down a few robots with her earphone jacks. But her rescue points and her grade for the written exam were enough to get her in.

"Mezo was in the same area you were," Tokoyami said to Midoriya. "He told me about that punch."

The green-haired man grimaced. "That was the first time I'd ever broken any bones."

"Come to think of it," said Jirou, "how is Shouji anyway?"

Almost automatically, Tokoyami's brows furrowed and he glared into the middle distance.

Shouji had been recruited to an international hero team in America that was assembled to take down the western equivalent of the League of Villains. The leader felt that Shouji's reconnaissance skills would be useful and the status he gained as a U.A. alum was attractive too. But unfortunately, he was not allowed to make contact with anyone for fear that his location could be tracked since the enemy supposedly had someone with such a Quirk.

"I only know what you know," Tokoyami grumbled.

By sheer coincidence, they were passing by an electronics store and a news bulletin came on one of the TVs in the window. There was a conference going on with the very team of heroes they were talking about. Seeing Shouji on screen after having gone so long without being with him in person had all of Tokoyami's attention. He also couldn't lie, the spandex hero suit showing off the torso muscles, was a sight for sore eyes.

Their spokesperson was handling most of the questions but on occasion, someone else would speak. The camera continued to follow them even after it was over, the heroes suddenly getting attacked by fans. Some civilians were even trying to block their way into their hotel where they were staying for the night.

"Wow," Midoriya remarked. "Shouji's got a lot of fans."

Jirou nodded. "Well, he does have the most sex appeal among the guys in our class."

"Really? What about Todoroki?"

"Pretty and sexy aren't synon—."

Tokoyami was no longer glaring at the screen, his eyes were actually burning holes into the glass. A black aura was surrounding his body, threatening all that would come too close though it was clear that Dark Shadow had nothing to do with it. He wanted to reach inside and force Shouji through the double doors and away from the audience.

"Don't they know that Mezo's taken?" Tokoyami snarled.

"Uh, they don't," Jirou stated. "Remember? Secret relationship?"

Tokoyami knew that it would be inappropriate behavior to assault or insult civilians purely because they were drooling over his boyfriend. But at the same time, he couldn't stand seeing Shouji trying to come up with random polite excuses for turning down dinner dates and romantic gifts. Just then, Nejire, the other representative from Japan, stepped in to pull Shouji inside.

"See," said Midoriya. "Nejire-senpai will—."

"Who does she think she is putting her hands on him?!" Tokoyami snapped.

He must've looked as terrifying as when he'd gone berserk. Not to mention how embarrassed he felt. He didn't want to come off as overly possessive but he hadn't had the chance to touch his own boyfriend in so long. To see someone else get to spend time with him left the birdman aching.

"Are you… jealous?" Jirou remarked.

"No," said Tokoyami as calmly as he could, "what makes you say that?"

Midoriya looked at the phone in his hand. "We are literally watching you unfriend Nejire-senpai right now."

Tokoyami stuffed the device into his pocket while pretending they didn't see it. As he stomped away, he heard the others attempt to change the subject. Without realizing it, he ended up leading their little trio to the grand arch at the entrance of U.A. Without having to ask, he knew they were all thinking of it as well. The day they passed under it and entered their classroom for the first time, their lives had changed in a huge way.

They couldn't picture what would've happened if any one of them hadn't passed the exam. What would have happened if Midoriya hadn't gotten those last rescue points. Or if Jirou didn't have the confidence to tell her parents that she didn't want a career in music. Or if Tokoyami had let his fear of losing control keep him from reaching his full potential with Dark Shadow.

But in Tokoyami's case, becoming a hero somehow became an afterthought. All his anxiety became worse when he befriended his class. When Midoriya asked him to be a part of his team during the cavalry battle and when Jirou jammed out with him during the culture festival, he really felt like he'd found a family. He became scared of accidentally hurting them. They became more important to him than his goals.

Then there's Shouji. As a matter of fact, it might've started with him.

In middle school, Tokoyami tried to keep people at an arm's distance. He wanted to focus on honing his skills and studying for his exams no matter how far away they were. His little crush on the buff, six-armed classmate was the first crack in his stoic facade. Then they evolved into affection which became reciprocated. Suddenly, everything he kept buried broke through and he changed.

"Has it really been over a decade?" Jirou commented.

Tokoyami nodded. "I guess so."

"We've come a long way," Midoriya chuckled.

The birdman nodded in agreement, thinking about how happy he was with the place he was at. As a hero protecting the lives of civilians everyday and as Shouji's partner. They had gone through so much together since they first started dating, how could he say that he didn't trust Shouji? The man had proven time and time again that his love was real.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend," Tokoyami muttered.

"No, you're not," said Jirou. "You just lack confidence in yourself."

Midoriya nodded along with her. "You're always telling yourself you don't deserve Shouji."

Well, that was certainly true. And Tokoyami still felt that way at times. What had he done to be with someone so loyal and caring towards him? Whatever it was, he felt truly blessed to have the man in his life. And also extremely lucky to have the rest of class A looking after him even after they'd graduated.

"I should work on that," Tokoyami chuckled.

—X—

"I'm late!"

Tokoyami let out a sigh just as a head of silver hair ran past him. She was so fast that she hadn't even noticed him until after she had ran twenty steps past the school's arch. She screeched to a stop, nearly falling flat on her face had it not been for Dark Shadow catching her.

"Ts-Tsukuyomi-san!" Kamika yelped. "What are you doing here?"

The birdman crossed his arms in annoyance, thinking about how absurd it was for the teen to live in the dorm and still manage to show up to school late. He honestly felt bad for the new teacher who would be teaching science for the third-years. "Creati is a new faculty member, I was here helping her unpack her things in the staff room."

Kamika gasped. "Creati? As in the number ten hero? She's here?!"

"She is," Tokoyami sighed. "And you're going to make an awful first impression."

Kamika swore out loud and gave him a sloppy bow before taking off once more. In the last two years, it was good that a few things could stay constant. But at the same time, Tokoyami was more than willing to accept the changes that came into his life.

As expected, Kamika, Eri, and Kouta passed their entrance exam and ended up in the same class. The new generation of Aizawa's problem children. Without telling her, Tokoyami watched her compete in the Sports Festival, only planning to nominate her if she hit the top sixteen which she successfully did. They fought against many villains together and he knew she would make a truly exceptional sidekick once she graduated from U.A.

Of course, he couldn't forget about the biggest change in his life.

"Are you ready to go?"

Tokoyami turned away from the school. The place where he found his second family and studied to be the best hero he could become. The place where he ended up discovering love. It wasn't like he had stepped inside with those expectations and goals. But he ended up wanting to be together with just one person for as long as he could. He wanted to cherish and adore this person until the end of time.

"Yeah," Tokoyami nodded. "Just reminiscing."

Shouji joined his side. "Would you go back and do anything different?"

"No," Tokoyami replied. "Everything's perfect… and we'll continue to make perfect memories."


	8. PSA

**For More BNHA Content, Please Go to My Ao3 Account. I will no longer be posting them here because it's not as easy to deal with idiots on here.**

 **This is the link: /users/ZeroUnitRGB/works**


End file.
